Classically, the performance features of teleoperators dictate a mechanical approach that is mutually exclusive of the mechanical approach used to make high performance robots. Attempts to merge these two technologies into a telerobot have been unsuccessful due to the strict limitations imposed by each of these contradictory mechanical approaches. A new approach has been needed that provides the advantages of very low friction as in teleoperators while exhibiting high stiffness and zero backlash as in robots.
In achieving this objective, there is a need for an automatic loading mechanism which produces varying normal loads between differential traction drive rollers such as those that are used in manipulator arm joints. In order to insure adequate traction with minimum friction loss, the resulting in normal load must be proportional to the input and output torques.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and novel automatic loading mechanism which comprises a variable loading roller producing a varying normal load between the differential traction drive rollers of a telerobotic joint, which varying normal load is proportional to the transmitted torque.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a variable loading drive roller for telerobotic joints and the like utilizing a unique ball and cam groove drive between fixed and movable portions of a cam means to effectuate the varying normal load proportional to the transmitted torque.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawings which relate to several preferred embodiments of the present invention.